


But You Know I Know When It's a Dream

by SittingOnACornflake



Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm trying to warn you here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: It's just George and Ringo being lazy on a Sunday afternoon.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	But You Know I Know When It's a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Such a long title for a short thing, I know. I wrote this a while ago but I'm back to posting. My apologies in advance for flooding the new works page. I wrote something like four one-shots for this series last week and now I'm editing them!

“George?”

Ringo's voice startles him. It’s not that he had forgotten he was next to him on the bed, not at all. It’s just that he’d been playing the guitar. There's truly nothing else to expect from him than to focus so much on a tune than he forgets the rest of the world can make noise without being prompted to by his fingers on the strings.

It's a Sunday afternoon. A day off. What is more, it’s only the two of them. It’s a quiet calm of happiness, this. One you get used to so easily, just like you forget how your own house smells because it's yours and it's _home_.

“Yes?” he says, picking some chords to punctuate his answer.

“Will you be so kind as to pinch me?” Ringo goes on.

His tone is half joking and half serious.

“Pinch you?”

“Yeah,” Ringo nods. “So I know if all this” –he gestures towards the room around them, enclosing George in it– “is a dream or reality.”

George smiles. He already knew he’s not the only one who's marvelling at how great they’re doing together, day after day, but it’s always sweet to hear.

He slowly shakes his head.

Ringo quirks up an eyebrow at him, lazily. Not even bothering to rest on his elbows as he's lying on the bed next to him, newspaper discarded on his stomach. “Why?”

George leans in and lays the smallest peck on Ringo's lips before smiling even more widely than before.

“If it's a dream, I don't want to risk it. I want this to last forever.”

Ringo laughs and prevents George from leaning away by putting a hand on his shoulder. He joins their foreheads and closes his eyes. George mirrors him.

This might well be a dream, but George can still feel Ringo's breath on his cheeks. Maybe that’s what happiness sounds like.


End file.
